The Girl With The Wings
by imnotcraZyjustuniQue
Summary: Tony and Bruce cause destruction aboard the Helicarrier with one of their little experiments. When the water clears, Steve finds something no one was expecting. Except Fury of course. He just didn't know it would happen this way, and so soon. Steve/OC. No slash R&R! Edited
1. The Boys and The Bomb

A/N sorry guys, I was going to get the first chapter up yesterday afternoon, and I got it all written but it somehow got deleted. Any ideas or things you'd like to see down the road, just PM and I'll try to add it in if it fits. Thank you for all the views and follows (and favoriting, KelseyHalliwell!) so soon! You all are great :) Edited by adara13

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, just my OC's :)

* * *

"We did not set this Helicarrier down so you and Dr. Banner could mess around with your little experiment!" Agent Maria Hill yelled at Tony Stark.

Steve had half a mind to take away whatever it was but knowing Stark and Banner who knew what would happen.

"Are you sure it's not going to explode?" Steve asked Tony.

"5 minutes and 18 seconds," said Tony.

"5 minutes until what exactly, Mr. Stark?" Asked Agent Coulson.

"I won't get into the technical terms, but we now have 5 minutes and 11 seconds to figure out where to put this thing, because it's about to blow."

Everyone gaped for a split second before jumping into gear.

Clint suggested throwing it into the air and shooting it with an arrow which earned him a scuff and rude remark about his inability to think from Bruce. Clint proceeded to insult the 'other guy' which resulted in a backhand from Coulson. Natasha then offered to fly it out to sea in an aircraft which produced an eye roll from Bruce, who said it would take too long. Coulson tried to get everyone to stop arguing. Steve himself was caught up trying to make peace.

"All of you stop fighting and think of something fast! Agent Hill clear the deck and get Dr. Banner out of here before he hulks up and snaps Agent Barton in half." Fury ordered in his do-it-now-or-pay-for-it-later voice. Steve had heard that voice many times. So had Agents Coulson and Hill.

In a matter of seconds the deck was cleared, including Bruce, and the Avengers resumed fighting over what to do with the ticking time bomb. Clint thought the test simulator would contain the explosion. Tony disagreed. Steve was getting more and more nervous.

"How much time is left, Tony?"

Tony looked at the hand sized device in his hand, rasied an eyebrow, and threw it into the water.

No one said a word. Steve was sure not one of them was even breathing.

10 seconds went by... 20...

Coulson looked over at Tony who shrugged his shoulders. Coulson heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, nothing like one of Mr. Starks and Dr. Banners experiments gone wrong to keep us on our-"

** *KA-BOOM***

Water went everywhere. The Agents and Avengers were completly submerged. Once the water had cleared Steve assessed the situation. Coulson and Clint were clinging to the top of an over turned aircraft of some sort. Steve found the others stumbling around a few yards from him and Tony, who had landed upside down in a tanlge of ropes. Steve was relived not to hear any screaming below deck, so he took it as a sign Bruce had gotten away in time.

"Hey, so as much as I like having all the blood in my body rushing to my head, would somebody GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!" Tony yelled, flailing around.

Agents appeared from every where to do damage control. An Agent briefed Fury. Apparently Hill had given them a head start. From the look on Fury's face, everything could have been alot worse.

"Agent Barton! Do not leave Agent Coulson on top of that air craft! Bunch of children..." Said Fury.

Steve went over to help Coulson down.

"Thank you," Couson said sheepishly. "We should probably go help them." He turned to see what Coulson was indicating.

The new suit assigned to get Tony's statment obviously didn't know know things worked around here. He had gotten normally cool Tony and Clint red-faced and on the verge of screaming in his face, while Natsha looked like she had just thought of 28 different ways to kill the man, all in a matter of minutes.

"He's a young Agent. Only one way to learn. Give him a few more minutes. In the mean time I'm going to go help those guys lift those crates that got knocked down over there."


	2. The Surprise and The Secret

A/N All my lovely followers! You are great :) Just so you guys know I looooove reviews, so review! I'm sorry it took so long to update, life got in the way.  
Credit: adara13  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

As Steve and Coulson walked over to the overturned crates Steve couldn't help but notice something strange about how the crates were laying. It almost looked like...

_ No_, Steve thought, brushing the idea aside.

"What exactly are these for?" He asked Coulson as he started righting them.

"Armory supplies. No ammo, that's on the other side of the Helicarrier," replied Coulson quickly seeing the look of alarm on Steve's face. Steve knew as well as Coulson if the ammo had been any nearer to the explosion, it would have been a lot more hectic.

They continued helping the other agents, Steve picking them up like they were nothing, Coulson and another agent straining themselves one box at a time.

About the time they got half of them cleared, that nagging feeling came back to Steve. He couldn't help but feel something just wasn't right.

"Agent Coulson, do you notice anything strange about how the crates are laying?" He shook his head 'no' in response. Steve brushed it off once more, lifting another crate. What he saw underneath he couldn't ignore. There was a hand. He looked around the crate and saw the persons face. He quickly took the crate off the unconscious body and bent down, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but there nonetheless.

"We need a medic!"

He took another crate from her legs and picked her up, walking towards the approaching EMT's. She was so limp and pale Steve worried she wouldn't make it. He set her on the gurney and let them take her down to the onboard infirmary.

"She was cute," said Tony coming to stand by Steve. "Once you get over the gaping, bloody forehead and deathly pale complexion, she wasn't too bad. Nice tattoo's."

Steve had noticed them also. It was kind of hard not to.

"Where did she come from?" Asked Bruce materializing. "I've gone over S.H.E.I.L.D.S personal files more times than I can remember, and there's no one who fits her description."

"You go over the personal files for fun?" Said Clint smirking.

"I didn't say I went over them for fun," replied Bruce irritated.

"Dr. Banner, do you think Fury would know anything about her?" Asked Steve.

"I doubt it. Fury has secrets, but I don't think he'd send one of them into a stack of crates that are close to 250 lbs. each. I'm just taking a guess here, but I'm pretty sure he's just as confused as us."

He knew it was a long shot.

Just then Steve felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Coulson's concerned face. "You should probably go change." Confused, he looked down to see what Coulson was talking about. His shirt was covered in red. Steve nodded to Coulson leaving him to deal with the still bickering Bruce and Clint.

After he changed he went in search of Fury, finding him outside the girls room consulting with the head doctor and looking at a stack of files.

"How is she?" Said Steve coming up to them.

The doctor gave Fury a questioning look. He shook his head slightly. Anyone not looking for it would have missed it. Steve was a smart man, he didn't miss it.

"She's stable. Concussion, two broken ribs, sprained wrist, multiple cuts and bruises to her body. It took 23 stitches to close up her head wound. Nothing we've done to wake her has worked. We're just going to have to wait and see."

Steve was looking at her through the window. _At least she looks better than she did half an hour ago, _he thought. Nurses were surrounding her, monitoring her vitals and everything else nurses do.

One of them suddenly got a startled look on her face. She started talking to an older nurse beside her, gesturing to something on a results sheet. They were all talking over each other by the time Dr. Raines went to see what the problem was. Steve saw her raise an eyebrow then put her stethoscope to the girls chest.

The doctors face went slack.

"Maybe you should go," said Fury.

"No," Steve replied. For the second time that day, he didn't feel right. Fury was acting way too calm watching the scene before them. There was something he wasn't telling Steve.

Just then the girl choked coughing up an impossible amount of water. The shocked expressions on each of the nurses faces told Steve any normal human could not survive that long with that much water in their lungs.

* * *

Hmm... Cliff hanger! :P I guess you should review to find out what happens next... ;)


	3. The Conversation and The Confrontation

Sorry it took so long to update. Everytime I got the chapter written out my laptop would shut off to update *which was all the time* so I'm back on my brothers computer this time. Review!

**adara13: **Thanks! And thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it :)

**Alchemy-cat:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

I had originally written this in first person, then switched to third. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

She could hear talking as she woke up but couldn't make out what was being said. Grogly she tried to sit up, a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

Everything hurt.

"Where am I?" She coughed. She opened her eyes to see four people in the room with her, all with a look of relief on their faces. A slightly balding man, a completely bald man with an eye patch, a woman with brown hair and a woman in a white coat, a doctor probably.

The man with the eye patch motioned for the rest of the group to leave the room.

"Where am I?" She asked again, becoming more anxious.

"That is not of significant importance. Now, I know you were not on this ship when that bomb went off, so that leaves the question, what were you doing in the water?"

She thought for a few seconds, but nothing came. She couldn't remember anything. Not one thing.

"I don't know."

The man got up from his chair and walked over to her. "I'm not going to ask again," he said calmly.

"Honestly, I cant remember." The mans eyes narrowed slightly. He leaned back and headed for the door.

"I believe you, but this conversation isn't over," with that he left.

* * *

Phil Coulson knew the crap was going to hit the fan when Captain Rodgers called this meeting.

"You knew who the girl was and didn't tell us, am I right?" Steve said.

Phil groaned inwardly. He had been trying to keep this argument under control as long as he could. Phil advised Fury to tell all of them the truth the moment he recognized the girl. Now that Steve had Fury cornered (if that were possible) everything was coming out.

"May I remind you Captain Rodgers, I run this ship. You answer to me. _N__ot_ the other way around," replied Fury.

"May I remind _you _Director Fury, this is not about me, nor you, this is about a girl, with no idea who she is. But there are people who do know but refused to tell her." Steve had been furious when Tony confirmed Fury had known who the girl was, yet hadn't given that specific information to the team or the amnesiac girl. Phil could see Fury debating whether or not to argue his side more.

Thankfully he didn't.

"Her name is Farren Nyx. SHEILD has had an eye on her since an incident back in 2005. Ms. Nyx possesses extraordinary mutations. I am assuming you all know mutations, do in fact, exist." Fury eyed everyone, each of whom nodded in return. Whether it was out of agreement or they didn't want to look stupid in front of the others if they didn't, Coulson couldn't tell.

"I know some of you know most of her powers," Fury shot a glance at Tony, "but for those of you who don't know I'm going to leave it up to Ms. Nyx to tell you in her own time."

"One problem, Director," said Bruce, "she doesn't even know what they are."

"I'm well aware of that Dr. Banner. But the doctor said she'll make a full recovery in time."

"Speaking of time, how long were you planning on keeping her in the center of our top-secret headquarters?" Clint spoke up.

"As long as it takes her to heal," Fury said eyeing Tony, this time Bruce also, "after which I'm going to propose an offer to her."

"What kind of offer?" said Natasha.

"To join Avengers Initiative."

The dead silence that followed made Phil reach for a bottle of aspirin in his pocket, remembering it was empty due to the previous incident earlier that day.

He saw Fury watching their faces mentally determining where this was going to go. Tony seemed to be enjoying himself, Clint looked bored, Bruce looked slightly worried, as usual Natasha gave nothing away and Steve looked angry.

"Why didn't you ask Farren to join sooner?" Natasha asked.

"Her powers had not developed fully at that point and she was still a minor by law. By the time she was old enough she had fallen off the grid somewhere in Mexico."

"If she stays amnesiac?"

"As hopeful as the doctor is, there is the possibility she wont regain her memory. In that case we'll keep an eye on her regardless. But if she does and accepts our offer I expect all of you to keep your negative thoughts to yourself and try to get along, as hard as it may be."

All of a sudden there was a scream outside the door.


	4. The Amnesia and The Apology

Sorry for any inconveniences, annoyances, or spam. I was trying to fix something and half the story deleted itself -_- It wont happen again. I've had such crap with this chapter, writing it and posting it. I hope you like it :) Write a review, please, even if its just ":)" to let me know you read it.

* * *

She woke up again a few hours later. To her it felt like minutes. She still felt horrible but the cobwebs were almost gone. She lay there a couple minutes longer when she realized something was off. There was someone else in the room with her. Sitting up and turning, her body protesting each small movement, she saw a woman leaning against the door.

"I'm Natasha," she introduced herself. "I know how much I hate hospitals and the gowns they make you wear so I brought you some of mine. I think we're the same size." She motioned to the pile of clothes on the chair by the bathroom.

"Thank you."

She nodded again, pushed off the door frame and was gone.

She got up slowly. The world felt like it was flipping upside down. She gripped the edge of the bed. Once it stopped she picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom, clicking the door closed behind her. She walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked at her reflection.

Her dark brown hair was sticking in every direction down to her waist. Her face was covered in scratches and bruises. Her eyes were dark brown, the right one swelling forming a black eye. Above it was a bandage. Picking up a corner she saw stiches closing a gash spread across her forehead starting 1/2" over her temple. 23 stiches. Replacing the sticky gauze she took the standard issue hospital gown off and threw it by the tub revealing more cuts and bruises.

She turned around to look at her back in the mirror. Tattooed up her back, over her shoulder and down her arms were wings. Wings, like a fairy.

_I can't wait to remember who I am, maybe that will explain why I have WINGS like a freakin' FAIRY! I must be crazy. Yup, that's it. I probably spend all my time watching sci-fi reruns with my cat Maximilian._

Putting her thoughts aside she grabbed the clothes Natasha had given her and slipped them on.

_ She was right, we are the same size, _she thought.

Dark gray sweat pants, matching hoody, a navy blue tank top all with SHIELD printed on them. She found a hair tie tangled in her hair. She struggled with the ratty mess for a few minutes finally settling on half up. Stepping into the slip on Keds that were with the clothes she straighten and headed out the bathroom door, stopping when she got to the door leading to the hall. She listened for a couple seconds and cracked it open to peek out. Seeing the coast was clear she slipped out.

She walked for a few minutes and stopped in front of a wall of lifts. Looking around she saw a door with an 'exit' sign over it. She opened the door to the stairs and walked in, making sure it closed as silently as possible.

Halfway up the second flight the door above her squeaked loudly. In her haste to stop she tripped on the next step. Reaching out to stabilize herself her wrist hit the railing. She held in a scream which she regretted even further. She suspected she had a few cracked ribs but the burning in her torso confirmed it definitely.

She stood awkwardly holding herself until the voices went through another door higher above. When she heard the click she gasped and coughed causing the pain to intensify. She sat down on the closest step and tried to get the pain under control.

_Graceful, _she thought.

After her ribs calmed down she got back up and slowly made her way up to the door where the voices had exited. Looking through the small glass window she didn't see anyone walking the hall so she slipped out.

Getting to the end of the hall she could either go right which lead to what sounded to her like a room full of activity or to the left where she heard a less intimidating discussion going on. Tiptoeing closer she realized she recognized a few of the voices.

"...well aware of that Dr. Banner. But the doctor said she'll make a full recovery in time." It was the man with the eye patch.

"Speaking of time, how long were you planning on keeping her in the center of our top-secret headquarters?" A man asked.

"As long as it takes her to heal. After which I'm going to propose an offer to her."

"What kind of offer?" _Natasha._

"To join Avengers Initiative." _What is that?_

"Why didn't you ask Farren to join sooner?" _Who's Farren?_

"Her powers had not developed fully at that point and she was still a minor by law. By the time she was old enough she had fallen off the grid somewhere in Mexico."

"If she stays amnesiac?" _I have amnesia... Are they talking about-_

"Are you lost, young maiden?" She spun around to come face to face with a blonde cape wearing giant.

_So much for being unseen._

"Uh..."

"Do you have a companion to help you find your way?"

"I- um..."

The mans eyebrows drew together. She knew what he must be thinking.

"What is your name? Are you permitted access to this corridor?"

She didn't say anything. She stood straighter and crossed her arms. Who was this Goliath to tell her whether or not she could be somewhere?

The man visibly tensed. This wasn't going as well as she thought it would. She knew she should be terrified being somewhere she had no idea, with no memory of anything before waking up in a hospital bed, standing in front of a man who could very well rip her arm off, but something inside wasn't going to let her back down. She was going to stand up for herself, even if there wasn't any imminent threat.

He turned towards the door she was listening at. She could see the gears turning in his head. Was she eaves dropping on his comrades? What kind of information had she over heard? Would it jeopardize the mission he was called back for? He couldn't risk it.

Her now imminent threat stepped towards her and picked her up by her shirt. She shrieked, clawing at his hand. He hadn't meant to scare her, just detain her until someone could come and take over the situation to sort it all out. She could have been a spy for all he knew.

Everyone in the room ran out, Bald Guy, Eyepatch, Brunette, Natasha, and four others she didn't recognize. One seemed vaguely familiar. She didn't have time to think about it at the moment. In stead she turned back to the brute holding her against the wall by one hand.

"Thor, let her down," Natasha said calmly.

"She was listening at the door," he said still looking at her.

All eyes turned to the girl. Her skin was starting go clammy, her ribs were on fire, her breath coming in shallow gasps. She looked at them with narrowed eyes and set jaw. She bent her knee and brought her foot up to the big guys stomach as hard as she could. It was like kicking a metal wall but he loosened his grip just enough for her to slip out. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Feisty, too," she heard someone say.

"What happened?" The guy with glasses asked. (Dr. Banner, possibly).

"She would not answer the questions I asked of her." He was getting agitated.

"Did you think she was a spy?"

"Well, yes," Thor said.

"Are you all right?" Bald Guy and Glasses crouched down to her.

"We're gonna have to check your ribs again," Glasses said.

"I'll be fine." She started to stand up, getting as far as her hands and knees.

"It'll feel like that for a few weeks. Come on." Both of them reached out to help her up.

She watched as they conversed in a huddle out of her earshot.

Thor and another guy broke off from the group and approached her.

"I humbly apologize, maiden, for my previous display. Please find it in yourself to forgive my inexcusable outburst," he bowed at the waist slightly extending his hand.

"Um- yes, and very distasteful, don't let it happen again. Though I may not find it in myself to forgive you right away. I may have to sleep on it."

Thors head shot up. The look on his face made her die a little inside. She couldn't help herself any longer and cracked a small smile putting her hand in his still outstretched.

"I'm joking, it's fine," she said.


End file.
